<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Веснушки by Tarosya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041953">Веснушки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya'>Tarosya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rating: NC17, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Быстрая курортная любовь!<br/>Хорошо возвращаться из отпуска с сюжетом для рейтингового фанфикшена!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Веснушки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Oh the wind whistles down<br/>
The cold dark street tonight<br/>
And the people they were dancing<br/>
To the music vibe<br/>
And the boys chase the girls, with curls in their hair<br/>
While the shocked too many sit way over there<br/>
And the songs get louder each one better than before<br/>
And you singing the song thinking this is the life<br/>
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size<br/>
Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?<br/>
And you singing the song thinking this is the life<br/>
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size<br/>
Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?<br/>
Where you gonna sleep tonight</i> (с) </p><p>В неровном свете лампы его веснушки, казалось, светились изнутри. От предплечья к кисти кожа чуть загорела, а на снежно-белых плечах веснушки были особенно яркими.<br/>
Выходя из ванной я увидела, что он успел уснуть, стыдливо прикрыв торс и все что ниже одеялом.<br/>
Назойливо досаждала мысль, что его сейчас где-то ждут — почему то казалось, что не может быть иначе — и его обязательно нужно разбудить. Только вот чертовски не хотелось, чтоб он уходил.<br/>
Натянув пижамную футболку с принтом смешной мыши, я принялась собирать по комнате его вещи. В поездках я никогда не развешиваю свою одежду в шкафу, не раскладываю белье в ящиках: все кучей свалено в чемодане, на тумбочках, а то и на полу. А сейчас посреди всего этого беспорядка я аккуратно развешивала на стуле его джинсы, куртку с футболкой, носки, и трусы белой кучкой на краю сидения.<br/>
Всю дорогу к гостинице я мысленно возвращалась к беспорядку в комнате. Представляла, что войдя в номер, нужно сделать удивленное лицо, словно я сама впервые вижу разбросанные вещи, и смущенно извиниться за кавардак. Но у дверей его обуяло игривое настроение — он обнимал меня сзади, пока я искала в кошельке карточку, жарко дышал в шею, щекоча бородой. В нем словно что-то переключилось, когда в лифте я поднесла к  губам его руку, целуя. Услышала его усмешку в ответ. Он весь вечер так усмехался, и я не могла понять то ли он и вправду смущается от моего внимания, то ли так флиртует.<br/>
Среднего роста, коренастый — про таких я говорю «буцматый» - не вполне в моем вкусе, но обратив внимание на его конопатые руки я пропала, и уже не могла отвести от него взгляд. Про себя прозвала его «ходячая выставка веснушек».<br/>
По пути от паба мы просто шли рядом, соприкасаясь рукавами. Я не прятала руки в карманы, хоть и похолодало к ночи, то и дело стараясь коснуться своей озябшей ладошкой его горячей руки. Под ложечкой шевелилась пресловутая влюбленная бабочка. Взмахивала крылышками удивленно, ещё не до конца веря в его желание уйти со мной, и очень осторожно, опасаясь, что встреть мы кого-нибудь из его знакомых, он попрощавшись уйдет своей дорогой.<br/>
На подходе к гостинице, где улица резко забирает вверх, он наконец взял меня за руку, и мне не хотелось выпускать его ладонь из своей даже в лифте.<br/>
Мы начали целоваться едва переступив порог номера. Он смеялся мне в рот, когда я, просунув руки под одежду, касалась его кожи холодными пальцами.<br/>
- Tany... A... - Не то чтобы он выстанывал моё имя, кончая. Просто хотел предупредить, что он вот-вот. Его член приятно скользил по языку глубоко до основания, и я старалась намеренно уткнуться лицом в рыжие волосы в его паху, и вдохнуть сладкий запах. Готова поклясться, пахло карамелью. Теребя кончиками пальцев бархатную кожу мошонки, я перекатывала яички в ладони, и уже чувствовала, как они подтянулись. Ощущала на языке первые терпкие капельки. Я и не думала отстраняться. Продолжала сосать крупную головку с влажными неприличными звуками, сглатывая изливающуюся толчками горячую сперму.<br/>
Липкие капли стекали по щеке и подбородку - я всё же выпустила его член изо рта, уж очень хотелось увидеть, как он кончает. Он крепко жмурился, обозначив морщинки между бровей, и стонал в голос с широко раскрытым ртом. Красиво, словно надрывное бессловесное пение.<br/>
Опираясь на край кровати я нависала над ним, обнаженная грудь касалась его бедер. Перекрутившийся бюстгальтер мешался. Поспешно стягивая с меня одежду, он справился с его замком, но так и не смог снять хитрую модель (по секрету, она снимается через голову), и просто сдвинул чашечку в сторону. Саднящий от его укусов сосок щекотали редкие волоски на его бедрах.<br/>
Он разлепил зажмуренные веки, ошалело оглядываясь по сторонам непривычно темными глазами, расширенные зрачки почти заполнили голубую радужку.<br/>
- I don“t know what happened... - Его и без того с хрипотцой голос совсем осип. - It just decided to come out... - Потом вспоминая этот момент мне делалось немного грустно. Слышались нотки извинения в его голосе, словно он сконфузился от того, что сделал что-то не то. А может это мой собственный придуманный стереотип — ирландские мужчины стесняются ласк ртом. И вроде опыта моего недостаточно для подобных заявлений, но ведь не нужно пить все море, чтобы знать, что оно соленое.<br/>
Опершись на край кровати, я приподнялась на ставшими непослушными затекших ногах, и  потянулась к нему. Несмотря на неловкость, он не отвернулся, легко поцеловав меня. От моих губ к его протянулась ниточка перемешанной со спермой слюны.<br/>
Я поспешно ушла в ванную наскоро освежиться. Как было бы здорово сказать ему этакий   чуднoй неизбитый комплимент, чтоб запомнился надолго. Обычно у меня неплохо получается складывать слова в красивые фразы, а мужчины ничуть не меньше любят ушами, нежели женщины. Я бы наверняка сказала что-нибудь забавно-милое о его веснушках: здесь ими никого не удивить, а меня они завораживали. Однако не находилось нужных английских слов, будто в коробке не хватало потерянных кусочков пазла. Не лезть же в словарь сейчас!<br/>
От раздразненного возбуждения тянуло низ живота. Я чувствовала собравшуюся между ног вязкую влагу. Но трогать себя не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы он.<br/>
Моросящий дождь тихо стучал по карнизу, стекал длинными каплями по стеклу окна на скошенном потолке последнего этажа под крышей.<br/>
Тусклый свет играл в его подрагивающих рыжих ресницах, он уютно посапывал со сне, обнимая скомканное одеяло, едва прикрывавшее мускулистые икры, тоже сплошь в веснушках. Маленькая, вот совсем не брутальная, татуировка чуть повыше крупной круглой косточки казалось трогательной и неуместной на фоне широкой щиколотки.<br/>
Невыразимо хотелось забраться в постель, устроиться под его горячим боком, и прижавшись сильнее, целовать веснушки, слизывая их по одной. Но тогда я непременно уснула бы рядом, и наверняка мы проспали бы до утра, а его всё же стоило разбудить.<br/>
Не придумав ничего лучше, я тихонько просвистела. Он распахнул глаза широко и резко, словно не ото сна проснулся, а удивленно моргнул.<br/>
- Hey! - Хрипло произнес он громким шепотом.<br/>
- Hey...<br/>
Вопреки моим опасениям он не спросил надолго ли уснул, и не проверил который час. И вовсе не похоже было, что он торопился уйти. Вместо этого он улыбался той классной улыбкой, что ещё в начале вечера зацепила моё внимание, казавшейся настолько умилительно-неуклюжей, что на самом деле она было высшим пилотажем флирта.<br/>
Пара шагов, и я присела на край кровати, сцепив его шершавые пальцы в замок со своими, ещё до того как он успел опустить на одеяло поднятую, чтобы поманить меня пальцем, руку.<br/>
Его губы ответили нежно и податливо, стоило мне потянуться за поцелуем. Щекотно царапнула борода. Мой язык мягко нырнул в его рот, ласково поддразнивая. Он отвечал, влажно посасывая его, прикусывая. И уже вел сам, толкаясь в ответ в мой рот своим, всё более жадно и ненасытно, набирая ритм, обещая...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>